Adeline Wythe
Creator: Marra Mistborn Aliases/Codenames: Nationality: USA Age: 17 Gender: Female Appearance: Adeline has beautiful and natural long platinum blonde hair that is either braided together into a single long braid in the back or allowed to hang down naturally to the middle of her back. Her eyes are large and pale green. Her face is elegant and she keeps her skin as flawless as she can. Her lips are full and almost always look like she is laughing at a joke only she knows. The joke is normally at someone else’s expense. Adeline’s cheekbones are high and have a noble cast to them. Make up tastefully brings just the right amount of color to her cheeks and lips. Beneath her striking face Adeline has a slim and well-endowed body with a natural set of pleasing curves that she knows to emphasize. She moves with authority and natural grace and carries with her an air of superiority that keeps almost everyone who is not a social equal or worthy of her presence at bay. She is 1.70 meters tall and weighs 59.9 kilograms Clothing: Her clothing is often revealing but tastefully so in a way that says look at me but stays clear of showing too much. The style changes day by day depending on what is most popular and her wardrobe choices are made carefully each time. Adeline has already been brainstorming for what her costume should look like, but it hasn’t been finalized yet. Personality: Adeline is a natural alpha personality and is fiercely competitive. She has a cruel and ruthless streak and is not afraid to break eggs when she needs to in order to succeed. Adeline is intelligent and knows how to put on an act when she needs to. To people who she sees as her equals or who she needs she is supportive, charming, and considerate. Unlike a lot of people when she is offended or slighted she appears to just laugh it off, but really gathers herself and holds her malice until it can be spent best. Adeline is a schemer and loves to find out the secrets of others so that she can use them to help herself. Her powers are a useful tool for this. She does not use the things she finds out right away or frivolously and stores the secrets until they can be most useful. Background: Adeline Wyth is a privileged person. Her family is rich and well esteemed. She even has a legacy of earlier heroes in her family. Her grandfather was the Last Crusader and before that her great grandmother was famous for her portal making powers. Adeline was taught that her place was at the top from the beginning and there was pressure for her to live up to the expectations of her family. She was a success before her powers awakened. Straight A grades, captain of cheerleading, a network of friends and acquaintances that defined who was popular and who wasn’t at her school. She was a queen there. Adeline’s powers awakened during a moment when she wasn’t the lofty untouchable. Even the queen had off days and when a new student accidentally humiliated her something clicked. When her powers were revealed Adeline wasn’t surprised to receive an invitation to the Academy. It was her right and she had expected it. To her this latest school is another place to show her superiority and also she hopes a place where there will be some equals to be found. Talents/Skills/Capabilities: Adeline is flexible and was involved in gymnastics as well as cheerleading. She can write in cursive, a skill that is sadly being lost. She is good at reading people most of the time. Adeline is smart but not superhumanly so. Inventory: Adeline always has a miniature make-up kit for touching up her appearance and because it has a mirror inside it. Powers: Adeline can possess reflective surfaces. Her reflections of figments of her. They can possess reflective surfaces and lurk inside of them. They can spy for her, jump from one reflective surface to another and interact with things by interacting with their reflections. She can maintain up to four iterations at a time right now. When she has four iterations each can exert enough force to knock a small person over. She has a range of a couple hundred yards on her reflections right now. Her powers are rooted in the mental. Eventually she will grow into being able to teleport between reflective surfaces and her iterations will increase in both numbers and strength. They can eventually step out of the reflections as replicas of her made from that material too. Weaknesses: Adeline’s concentration can easily be broken by loud high pitched noises and they cause her pain. Shattering the mirror that her reflections are in also causes her splitting pain in her head for at least a few minutes. Her body is also the same as any other human and just as vulnerable. Secrets: Sample: REDACTED Additional Information: Category:Player Character